A New Face
by Chanan
Summary: One day, a new genin appears from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He starts out as Sasuke's enemy, but once Sasuke sees the real person, his emotions go haywire. YAOI! Pairing: Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

My FIRST fanfic! >:D

Luff it and I'll luff you :3

WARNING: Will eventually contain a YAOI pairing! SasukexOC

"Yo!" yelled out an unfamiliar voice.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all turned around at the same time to find a young teen standing in front of them. The mysterious teenager was slightly taller than Sasuke, had navy blue hair, a blindfold resting on his forehead, his village's headband on his neck, a vial hanging from a necklace, and a strange outfit to top it.

"Would you guys happen to know where the Hokage's office is? I need to speak to her." The teen said with a bored expression in his gray eyes. The team remained silent.

"_Who is this guy? He's kind of cute…"_ Sakura thought.

"_I wonder if I should fight this guy…" _Naruto thought with his usual evil smirk.

"…" Sasuke thought.

"You probably don't know…" the teen said while starting to turn his back. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled out. "The Hokage's office is that way!" Sakura pointed to the right.

The teen looked up and then turned around facing Sakura. He slowly walked up to her and said "Well then, would you mind showing me exactly where her office is?" Sakura gave a giggle and nodded. She started walking happily to the Hokage's office, with the teen following right behind her. Naruto stood in disbelief while Sasuke started to follow.

"How can she like someone so fast?" Naruto said angrily, for he still was in love with Sakura.

"I don't care about what's going on with Sakura…" Sasuke said coldly. "I noticed that he was wearing a headband from the Village Hidden in the Mist around his neck. He could be an enemy in disguise, or a possible new ally. We probably should follow to find out."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"Just shut up, and follow me, you dumb ass." Sasuke said while continuing to walk. Naruto reluctantly followed.

Shortly after, Sakura and the teen arrived at the Hokage's office. "The Hokage is right up those stairs and down the hall" she said while pointing towards the stairs. The teen smiled and thanked Sakura as he started to walk up the stair.

Sasuke and Naruto caught up to the blushing Sakura. Sasuke looked up the stairs and once the teen was out of sight, he started to follow.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to find out who this guy is. If you really care about him so much, you probably would want to come and find out as well." Sasuke said, now almost at the tops of the stairs.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What about me!"

"Just follow and shut up." Sasuke said, now entering the hall. Naruto quickly ran up the stairs to join Sakura and Sasuke.

The strange teen had just entered the office, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had stationed right outside the door, carefully listening to the conversation that was taking place inside.

"Greetings, Tsunade-Sama." The teen said. "It is me, Kenichi Mamoru from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Tsunade turned her seat around and smiled confidently. "Ahh…yes, it's very nice to have you in Konoha. I hope you'll find it suitable enough to continue your training"

"_Training?" _Sasuke thought. _"He seems like a very strong genin. Maybe I should challenge him to a fight after this…"_

Kenichi gave a warm smile. "I've already gotten to meet some locals. I don't think I'll have any problem training here. After Konoha, I'll have completed my training in all of the hidden villages. So, I give you my thanks, and I hope to see you again" Kenichi waved and headed for the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura…Naruto…run" he whispered. They both nodded and silently ran out of the building and down the stairs.

The three of them waited downstairs to see Kenichi. Not too long, after they started to wait, he appeared out of the hallway.

"Aww, you guys must really like me if you waited all that time for me" He said with glimmering eyes. Sakura gave a giddy laugh, Naruto huffed, and Sasuke walked up to Kenichi. He looked him straight in the eyes and concentrated hard.

"I want to fight you" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?" Kenichi asked with his head tilted sideways.

Sasuke nodded with a serious look. "Let's just see how special you are, Kenichi Mamoru…"

Kenichi shrugged. "Ok, but just so you know I'm not going to hold back on you."

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said quietly. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know anything about how he fights. If he doesn't hold back, you could die."

Sasuke didn't say anything to Sakura. "I'll meet you in the forest in an hour."

Kenichi nodded and walked away.

"_Sasuke's going to get his ass kicked." N_aruto thought.

"_I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright…" _Sakura thought.

An hour later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked into the forest surrounding Konoha. They found a clearing with Kenichi waiting for them. He stood there kicking the dirt, before he noticed the three of them.

"Oh. It's nice to know that you didn't back down." Kenichi said while using the blindfold to cover his eyes. "Shall we begin?"

"Wait a second!" Sakura yelled out. "How are you going to fight without seeing what's going on?"

"Every hidden village that I've trained in has taught me at least one signature jutsu from their village and one new fighting style. When I first started to train in different villages, I started in the Sound Village. I was taught to rely on my sense of hearing in battle, so I choose to fight blindfolded. As for signature jutsus…well, you'll have to wait to find out." Kenichi said.

"I don't care" Sasuke said, walking up to Kenichi. "I just want to see how good you actually are." They both took a fighting stance. He was staring at Kenichi who was facing him.

"_If he fights blindfolded, I should have a slight advantage in this battle" _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped in the air, leaving Kenichi facing upwards. He threw down three kunai knives, which Kenichi easily dodged.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to win." Kenichi said.

Sasuke landed right in front of Kenichi he crouched down and kicked Kenichi up in the air. But Kenichi turned into water. He had used a replacement jutsu. Naruto and Sakura stood in awe and tried to find where Kenichi was. Sasuke kept a fighting stance, but had a semi-concerned face. _"This is going to be bad if I can't find him soon"_ He thought.

Sasuke turned his head to the left, nothing. He turned his head to the right, nothing. Suddenly, Kenichi appeared right behind Sasuke. Before he could react, he picked him up by his waist and flipped him backwards, into the ground, headfirst. Sasuke yelled out in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke yelled out in anger. He started to use his sharingan eyes.

Kenichi stood still, tilting his head side to side. Sasuke stood still, trying to think of a way to attack. _"I shouldn't use Chidori yet…I have to attack soon though. But I don't know what I should do…" _He thought.

Kenichi crouched to the ground crossed his arms with his fingers gently touching the ground. Sasuke stood back. _"I…I…can't fight him…there's just something about him. I can't give up now though!" _He thought. With pain coursing through his neck, Sasuke stood up and took a stance.

Kenichi looked up, or at least faced Sasuke. They just faced each other, Sasuke breathing heavily and Kenichi just crouching down. Kenichi curled in both of his pointer fingers and it triggered two smoke bombs to go off. Sasuke flinched at the explosion, but he was soon engulfed in smoke. He could hear Kenichi running around him, but he didn't know exactly where he was. Taking advantage of it, Kenichi started to punch a kick the confused Sasuke from all different sides. Sasuke yelled out in pain.

Sasuke was panting for air. _"I…can't…move. I've got to use it if I want to stop this."_

Kenichi saw Sasuke in pain. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Kenichi jumped back out of the smoke, and waited for it to disappear. After a couple more seconds, he could see Sasuke just standing. Kenichi had a frown and Sasuke was breathing heavily to fool Kenichi.

"_Now's my chance…" _Sasuke thought. He gripped his right hand and soon his chakra was chirping in his hands. Kenichi raised his head and heard Sasuke running at him. Kenichi stuck out his right. Sasuke gave an evil smirk as he approached Kenichi at a fast pace. Sasuke was about to use his special attack, when suddenly Kenichi grabbed Sasuke's hand from which his chakra was emerging.

Sasuke gasped while Kenichi quickly formed a seal with his left hand and tapped his right with it. Sasuke could feel his chakra draining. He tried to free himself, but Kenichi's grip was too strong.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled out.

"My specialty…" Kenichi said as Sasuke's chakra began to fade from his hand.

After a couple of seconds, Sasuke felt weak, and fell to the ground while gripping his hand. "WH-what did you do?" He asked with a weak voice.

"I told you, it's my specialty. I am known as the Chakra Thief. When I am low on chakra, or need to weaken the enemy quickly, I use my chakra drain technique. I can take your chakra and store it in my body, or use it to do the same technique as you." Kenichi explained while lifting up his blindfold.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kenichi kicked the dirt and crouched down to Sasuke. He lifted up his chin, gently and looked into his eyes.

"I said I wouldn't hold back…but…I guess I lied…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke felt lightheaded and passed out. Kenichi stood up and just walked away without saying anything.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out while running towards him. "Naruto! We need to get Sasuke to the hospital!" Naruto, of course didn't want to, but if it made Sakura happy, he went along with it. Naruto helped Sakura pick Sasuke up and carry him to Konoha's hospital.

-The next day-

Sasuke woke up in the hospital bed with light shining through his room, and Sakura sitting by him. Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. "Sakura…what happened? Where's Kenichi?" he asked quietly. Sakura didn't hear him; instead she gave him a hug. Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura by her arms and said more sternly "What happened and where is Kenichi?"

"I'm not so sure where he is…if I remember correctly…I believe he said he'd be training out in the woods today, but I'm not so sure. As for what happened to you, you passed out after Kenichi beat you." She said.

Sasuke breathed heavily in anger. "Leave me alone."

"What!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I said, go away" He said with an angered face.

Sakura didn't want to anger Sasuke any more, so she reluctantly left. He lied back down and started to think._ "What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I attack him?" _He dug his hands through his hair. He took deep breathes as he tried to think. _"All I can think about is Kenichi..."_ Sasuke could feel his heart racing as he thought about Kenichi. His cheeks started to turn a little red. _"What's…going…on?"_

Sasuke felt his cheek, it was slightly warm. He turned on to his side and tried to get Kenichi out of his mind. He could feel his hearting racing. He tried to think some more about what was going on. His eyes widened and he shot up.

"_Do I…maybe…like him? Do I like guys?" _Sasuke thought. He ran his hands through his head. _"He just caught me off guard…there's no way I'm in…love." _His heart seemed to stop at the thought. _"I need to see him tonight…"_ His heart was beating faster than ever, and he carefully watched the world outside his room.

Later that night, despite still feeling weak, Sasuke quietly crept out of his window. Luckily, he was on the second floor, so it was an easy climb down. As soon as he landed, he walked very carefully and quietly out of the village. He searched all through the surrounding forest, but he couldn't find Kenichi. He didn't want to give up yet, so he kept on looking. After twenty minutes, he finally heard Kenichi talking. "Okay, I'm gonna do one more jutsu, then I'm done for the day…" Kenichi said off in a nearby clearing.

Sasuke walked quietly to where Kenichi was and hid behind a tree. Kenichi was blindfolded, as usual, and was standing in the middle of the clearing with a serious look. He took the vial on his necklace and opened it. He used it to about eight drops of water near him. He put the vial back and made some hand seals. Kenichi touched the ground and soon the water took his form. Without being told so, his replicas all performed different hands seals and summoned up different demons that all were made up of different elements like earth, water, and fire. Sasuke's eyes widened, he had never seen a unique attack like this.

The real Kenichi had summoned up a large water dragon and performed some for hand seals. The dragon engulfed all the other demons, and his replicas disappeared. Suddenly, a big flash appeared and from it, came a whole new dragon-demon creature. The beast roared and waited for Kenichi's command. A dummy was tied to a tree and Kenichi gave an evil smirk. "Ryu, exterminate." He said. The dragon roared and shot beams at the dummy. It clawed at the dummy and tore it apart.

"That's enough.." he said. Suddenly, the dragon disappeared and Kenichi started to walk away while lifting up his blindfold. "By the way, I know you're hiding near the trees, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's heart was beating fast as he exposed where he was hiding. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" Kenichi said walking towards Sasuke. "You should be in the hospital and you know it."

"Tsk, I just wanted to see you practice." He said with his head turned.

Kenichi walked right up to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're lying." He said. Sasuke kept a straight face. "How can you tell?" he said.

"I just can…plus you're a terrible liar." Kenichi said. "If you've got something important to tell me, then please do, otherwise I'm going to go."

Sasuke remained silent, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Kenichi moved his face so close to Sasuke's. _"Why is he this close?" _Sasuke thought while staring into Kenichi's deepgray eyes. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled their lips together. Sasuke's eyes widened while his heart was beating a mile a minute. Kenichi's lips were so soft to Sasuke.

From that point, it was obvious he like Sasuke too.

---

More yaoi to come! >:3


	4. Chapter 4

Kenichi kept a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was scared of the fact that he actually liked him, but he was lost in the kiss. At one point Sasuke made them stop and said with aslightly puzzledface "I never thought…" Kenichi quieted him and said "I better get going" Sasuke's heart started to beat slowly once more.

"Ok…" he said with a melancholy tone.

Kenichi started to walk, but stopped when he was right beside Sasuke. "Don't worry; let's meet again here tomorrow…" he said while whispering in his ear. "Sasuke-kun…" He walked away. Sasuke tried to turn around to see him once more, but Kenichi disappeared into the trees. He would've tried to follow him but he was too tired and weak. So, he just walked back to the hospital and slept for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up early, and watched as the sun came up. He thought about the previous night and wished to see Kenichi once more. _"Naruto and Sakura can't know about this though…"_ He thought. He slowly got up, got dressed, and checked out of the hospital.

Sasuke slowly walked through out the streets of Konoha, since he didn't have a mission today. He felt lost, but didn't want to have any contact with anyone at this point. He just wanted to think for a while. "I just need to relax for now.." he said quietly to himself. Unfortunately, he ran into Sakura and Naruto at one point.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out as she ran up to hug him. Sasuke just stood there and put on his usual pissed attitude.

"Are you okay?" she asked?

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Why were you mad at me yesterday?"

"I needed to be alone…"

"Are you still mad?"

"No"

"Do you want to go somewhere with Naruto and I?"

"No, I need to be alone again"

Sakura's spirit fell. "Oh…" she said while letting go of him. Sasuke started to walk without saying a single word to either Naruto or Sakura. All he could hear was Naruto trying to cheer Sakura up, which wasn't working.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Kenichi said to Sasuke's far right. His eyes shot open and he turned suddenly. "Kenichi…" he said thinking of the previous night. Kenichi had an evil looking smile on his face. He walked up to Sasuke and said "How have you been, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke remained silent with a straight face. Kenichi gave a small laugh.

"Whatever…" he said. "I guess I'll see you later…Bye" Kenichi walked away while Sasuke still remained frozen. He shook his head a couple of times and continued to walk, trying to figure out what he'd do until that night.

-Later that night, because I really don't feel like writing all of that xD-

Sasuke left Konoha once more to meet up with Kenichi. He walked to the same clearing as the night before. He waited for two hours, at first, with no signs of Kenichi. He felt a little betrayed on the inside, but he still waited.

"_I need to see him again…I hope he comes soon…" _He kept on thinking.

When it was close to midnight, Sasuke was tired and ready to head home. He had waited for Kenichi for five hours, and he still didn't show up. Sasuke had turned around to head back home. He took a heavy sigh, and started to walk, but was soon stopped by two arms wrapping around his shoulder. Sasuke lost his balance and fell into Kenichi's chest. He looked up to see a pair of big gray eyes staring back at him.

"I'm glad you waited for me, all this time, Sasuke-kun" Kenichi said.

-----

D Don't you just love Kenichi?


	5. Chapter 5

"Keni-" Sasuke started to say, but was interrupted by his kiss. Kenichi embraced Sasuke tightly, noting that he never wanted to let go. His grip was strong, so Sasuke didn't really have a choice but give in to the sudden action. For some reason, he feltweird being with Kenichi. He placed his hands on both sides of Kenichi's face, forcing his lips even more to his. Kenichi was breathing heavily as well as Sasuke.

Kenichi eventually pulled their lips apart, and looked at Sasuke with a gently smile. "I love you so much..." he said softly.

Sasuke remained silent and still. "Why is it that..." he slowly said after a while. "Why is it that..you love me so easily?"

"Does it really matter?" Kenichi asked.

"I just don't feel right...liking a guy..."

"Gender doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is our love" Kenichi said while hugging Sasuke softly.

"No...stop..." Sasuke said while gingerly pushing them apart. "What if my friends find out?"

"They'd just have to accept you for who you are"

"Who I am?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why is it that I love you? Why must I be different!" His knees grew weak from the cold air, and he fell to the ground. Kenichi dove right in to catch Sasuke. He held him with one arm. "There's nothing wrong with who you love.." Kenichi said while softly, touching Sasuke's cheek. "Stop!" Sasuke yelled while hitting his hand. "I barely even know you, yet...I'm in love.." Sasuke pounded his fists into the ground. "I don't feel right...being with you.." a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

Kenichi tilted his head. "Is it because I'm a guy?" he asked.

Sasuke was shivering and nodding slightly. Kenichi quickly embraced Sasuke, his head resting on his shoulder. "Love isn't about gender..." He said whispering in his ear. Sasuke touched Kenichi's warm hands. Having him nearby suddenly warmed him up. _"I am in love..." _He thought. He brushed Kenichi's arms off his shoulder and crouched and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too." he said with wide eyes, filled with tears. He jumped foward and kissed Kenichi. The movement was so sudden that Kenichi fell back, but he returned the favor with a tight embrace. Tears streamed down Sasuke's cheek. _"Finally...my first love..."_ he thought. A little while later, Sasuke was getting sleepy, but he never wanted the moment to end. He pulled his head away from Kenichi's, and rested his head right below Kenichi's chin. He was still in Kenichi's warm, tight embrace, and he slowly drifted off into sleep, while Kenichi kissed him on his forehead and rubbed his hair.

-The next morning-

Sasuke woke up on Kenichi's chest. He watched as he peacefully slept. His navy blue hair covering his eyes and his mouthwas slightly open. Sasuke leaned foward and kissed Kenichi on the cheek. He gave a little moan and moved his head, but he didn't wake up. "I'll see you later..." Sasuke got up, brushed off his shirt, and left him to sleep. He put on his usual "I don't give a flying fuck" face and entered Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke walked through the streets, remaining silent and looking at what's ahead. He saw Sakura and Naruto up ahead. He just kept on walking, not really caring if they saw him or not. However, nothing got past Sakura, so of course she noticed him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said while wrapping her arms around him. He remained silent.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm feeling much better than before. " He gave a small smile. Sakura squealed with delight, and hugged Sasuke once more.

"Would you want to do something with Naruto and I?"

"I guess so...I don't really have anything better to do..." he said while kicking the dirt.

"Excellent! I'll pack some food and we can all have a picnic in the forest!" Sakura said while jumping up and down. Naruto drooled at the thought of Sakura's cooking. Sasuke sighed but then suddenly, he felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a very tired looking Kenichi resting his head right on his shoulder.

"Uhh..Kenichi?" he said.

"Nnnnnnnnnn..." Kenichi groaned.

"Get off of me." He said sternly. Kenichi reluctantly stood up straight and started to rub his eyes. Sakura stopped jumping and looked at the tired teen.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I stayed up late and fell asleep in the forest..."he said quietly.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"I was training..."

"Ahh! I see...well..would you like to join us on a picnic?" She said while holding his right hand.

"Nnnnnnn...sure..ok.." Kenichi rubbed his eyes once more, then he opened his eyes only to close them a couple of seconds later.

Sakura gave out a victorious squeal and jumped up once more. "Ok! I'll go home to pack everything, and you guys can go into the forest and wait for me!"

"Whatever.." Sasuke said while starting to head towards the forest, with the still tired Kenichi and Naruto following. "Hey Sasuke..wasn't Kenichi your enemy? Why are you letting him come along?" Naruto asked.

"I've spent some time with Kenichi...He's not all that bad." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Kenichi said while walking hunched over.

_"Something's different about Sasuke...He'd never smile twice in a day..." _Naruto thought.

They continued to walk until they were out of Konoha and started towalk down a dirt path. Trees were surrounding them, birds were chirping, sunlight was breaking through the leaves, and Kenichi kept on groaning. Sasuke looked up, his hair blowing in the slight breeze. _"I think..my life is near perfect.." _He thought. He turned around and looked at the still half-asleep Kenichi. _"Yup..almost perfect..yet it's not quite there yet..." _His heart skipped a beat. Sasuke turned around and kept on walking foward, this time at a slightly faster pace. A little while later, they found a small clearing. Naruto went ahead, walking up some of the trees, while Kenichi lyed down in some soft grass, he fell asleep in just a couple of minutes, leaving Sasuke standing there.

_"What should I do?" _Sasuke thought. He looked over at Kenichi, who was now on his side while drooling. Sasuke walked over to Kenichi and sat down beside him. He looked at how peaceful he looked when he slept. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Kenichi on lips, lightly. "I love you.." he whispered.

Naruto hid in the trees, watching everything. _"Sasuke...GAY!" _He said with wide eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating the whole thing. "You've got to be kidding me..." he said quietly. Naruto tightened his fists. "So that's why he's been acting weird these past few days..." He decided it'd be best to keep it quiet for now.


End file.
